


Cesare Is Everything

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With a nod to Flo Rida, whose irresistible and exuberant rhythms drive this work</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cesare Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Il_Valentino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_Valentino/gifts).



> With a nod to Flo Rida, whose irresistible and exuberant rhythms drive this work

_If you were that beautiful,_

_I’d love you too._

_But you’re not._

_So I don’t._

 

Cesare Borgia, six feet two inches tall, strapping, outrageously handsome, with long deep-brown hair and a dazzling smile, was almost never seen anywhere outside of his college classes without a five feet two inch, ivory-skinned, full-lipped, full-bosomed blonde hanging on his arm.  They made a gorgeous couple, his darkness and her lightness like the negative and positive of a photograph.  They were usually to be found sitting close together in the student lounge or the campus library, whispering and laughing softly, exchanging knowing glances.  The air of intimacy and sensuality that hung around them was hypnotic, but their behavior made many people who knew them uncomfortable.  Closeness was nice, of course, but these two were brother and sister, and …well… it just didn’t look right. 

Cesare was a very, very important figure on the university campus.  He was the kind of man who would not only be a big fish in a small pond, but a big fish in an ocean.  His intelligence, his looks, his bearing, his charm, were all irresistible.  When he spoke to you, he made you feel as if you were the only other person in the world and your words were fascinating to him.  The velvet sound of his voice, the touch of his hand, the intense power of his attention, the million-watt smile… He moved grandly through the world and left lesser mortals lying in his wake, shattered, stupefied and abjectly grateful that they had been permitted to witness his passing by.

Although a member of a fraternity he jokingly called “I Felta Thigh”, he lived off-campus in an apartment with his sister, Lucrezia.  That had been a non-negotiable condition of his returning to college for his junior year.  She went with him. 

“She’s just a child,” their father had fumed.  “How could you possibly expect us to allow her to leave home?”

“She’ll be with me, Dad.  We’ll take care of each other.  Appoint me her legal guardian.  She can go to school right there.  I need someone to keep me on the straight and narrow.  Otherwise, I’m liable to run wild with frat boys and piss away my college career.  Wouldn’t that be a waste of your money?”

“I’m not paying for an apartment when you could live in your college dorm more cheaply.”

“So don’t.  I’ll make student loans if I have to.  One good thing about having the Borgia name…the banks will be very cooperative.  I’m _not_ going without my sister.”

Lucrezia sat perched on a tall kitchen stool, calmly watching the two men she loved most fight over her.  She had no doubt whatever who would prevail and began to mentally pack her bags.  They found a two-bedroom apartment near the high school she would be attending.  They stocked the refrigerator and cabinets with food and supplies.  There were laundry facilities in the basement of their apartment building.  Cesare could drop Lucrezia off at school on his way to his own classes.  

Cesare started college the same day Lucrezia entered high school as a junior.  That same night, they began having sex.

The next day, Lucrezia saw a gynecologist.

His fraternity brothers eventually became accustomed to having Lucrezia accompany him everywhere, and knew to accept her presence and treat her with deference and extreme courtesy, for the flip side of Cesare Borgia’s charm was a savage menace when his killer smile morphed into a killer's snarl.  Those who displeased Lucrezia, or treated her in a cavalier manner unfailingly wound up being hurt.  In fact, anyone who spoke or acted toward her in a way Cesare didn’t like came to regret it.  Everyone recalled the hapless underclassman who had unknowingly tried to chat Lucrezia up at a fraternity mixer.  He had suffered a mishap on his way back to his dorm and landed in the hospital with a broken nose, three cracked ribs and two impressive black eyes.  He didn’t remember a thing.  At least, that’s what he told the campus police, who wrote it up as an accident.  Having drunk too much at the mixer, he must have fallen down some stairs.  It only took one or two more unfortunate incidents for everyone to understand that it wasn’t a good idea to mess with Lucrezia Borgia, for Cesare Borgia could be one badass dude.  And if he didn’t get you, his friend, Mike, would.  So close were they that Cesare had his own nickname for his friend, calling him Micheletto.  No one else would dare use that name for him.  Both men were skilled with fists and weapons, but Micheletto also practiced Krav Maga and would as soon kill you as look at you if Cesare asked it, according to the legend that swirled around him.

Lucrezia presided over all from the throne that was Cesare’s lap, leaning back against his chest, clutching the strong arm that draped protectively across her body, kissing his hand and rubbing her cheek against it.  He smiled indulgently and nuzzled through her thick blonde hair to nibble the lobes of her many-ringed ears, making her lush pink lips curve into a smile that was for Cesare alone.

Those around them shuffled their feet and studied the floor. Some even felt jealousy. But no one dared say a word.  Micheletto, closer to Cesare than any other man, sometimes felt a wish for a threesome with Lucrezia, but as he had no wish for a premature death, he also kept silent. 

 

Cesare was seated with some of his frat brothers, including Micheletto, at a table in the college social center during a gathering to welcome new students and recruit them into their fraternity.  Lucrezia perched as usual on his lap.  One of the brothers, Paul Colonna, escorted a young man to their table, introducing him as Vito Vitelli, an incoming freshman who was looking to join a fraternity.  They shook hands all around and began to chat pleasantly.  Alcohol had been forbidden for the event, but there was plenty of food and a DJ provided music.  Some couples were dancing. 

A metallic ching-ching of a guitar introduction caused Lucrezia’s head to snap up, and she rose in one smooth motion, taking Cesare with her, swaying out onto the dance floor, her short black dress creeping up her thighs.

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah,_

_I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no, no …_

_I get a good feeling …._

She closed her eyes and let the music have her, bending her knees and swinging her hips as the fluid rhythm took off and soared.  She tossed her head from side to side, her golden hair flying like sunbeams.  Cesare’s arms went around her waist and she opened her eyes and locked them with his.  Her lips were parted and glistening as she and Cesare leaned in towards each other, their noses almost touching.  She draped her arms loosely onto his shoulders and rocked her own shoulders back and forth to the beat.  Her breasts rose and fell with her quickened breathing.  He slid his long leg between her parted thighs.  She continued to undulate her pelvis in time to the music as he leaned back and angled his hips forward towards her and pulled her up his thigh, closer to his crotch. Cesare’s hands slid from her waist down to her curvy, swaying ass. 

“Jesus,” Vito exclaimed.  “He looks like he’s fucking that hot little piece right there on the dance floor.  The lucky bastard!”

Johnny Baglioni snorted.  “You think so?  She’s his sister.”

“His sister?  That’s terrible.  They shouldn’t be doing that.”

Micheletto glanced sideways at Vito and smiled slyly. 

“Tell him that.  Oh, please do.  And when you do, make sure I’m there to see.”

Cesare and Lucrezia had disappeared from the dance floor. 

 

Cesare had a spare key to Micheletto’s room in the frat house.  He unlocked the door and pulled her inside.  His mouth found hers and they kissed, breathless and wild with desire.  He tugged her dress over her head and flung it aside, then reached behind her to unhook her bra.  She yanked his polo shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and then began to unbuckle his belt. 

“Cesare,” she whispered.  “Fuck me.  Fuck me now.”

His voice was hoarse. 

“I’ll give it to you good.”

Quickly naked, they pushed a pile of rumpled towels and books from Micheletto’s bed and pounced on each other on top of the blankets.  He caressed her breasts, then bent his splendid dark head and brought his mouth to her nipples, standing out hard and wanting.  She grabbed handfuls of his hair and kissed his forehead and cheeks as he suckled.  She tossed her leg over his hips and pushed her pelvis against his.  He groaned.

“Touch me, Baby.  Put your hands on me.”

She grasped his cock, delighting at its size and rock-hardness. 

“Is this all for me?”

“Nobody but you.”

She pushed him onto his back and took him into her mouth.  He lay moaning, his eyes locked with hers as she sucked him.  His cock pulsed so hard it almost hurt. He stroked her hair and neck in appreciation for her attentions.  Without meaning to, overwhelmed by sensation, he ejaculated into her mouth.  Around his cock, her lips curved into a smile.  She lifted her head from him and, her eyes still gazing into his, swallowed and licked her lips.

“I’m sorry, honey.  I didn’t mean to come so quickly.  I just couldn’t help it.”

“You make me happy.  I love that you’re so hot for me.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

He moved his hand between her legs and marveled at the warm wetness he found there. 

“Sweet, beautiful pussy.  All mine.  Mine.”

He stroked the soft blonde patch of fur. 

“Don’t you ever get rid of this.  I forbid you to shave or wax or whatever the hell women do to their pussies.  I have no desire to feel like I’m fucking a six year old.  I love your little bush.”

“I’ll keep it, just for you.”

He pushed two fingers inside her and gently moved them around.  She sighed with pleasure.  When he brought his mouth to her and sucked her clitoris, her soft sighs turned to intense moans. 

“Cesare, I love you.  Suck me. Suck me harder.”

Her hand found his nipples, stiff and responsive to her touch, then trailed down his body to find his cock standing ready.  Ah, the ability of a young man’s body to quickly reset itself!

She sat up and straddled him, lowering herself onto his cock.  They both groaned at the intense pleasure of it.  She began pumping her pelvis, as she had against his thigh on the dance floor.  She lowered her head to his to kiss him and he greedily sucked her lower lip.  His arms went around her.  He thrust up into her and they rocked together.  Lucrezia’s brain exploded into a shower of silver sparks behind her eyes.  She cried out and pulled on Cesare’s hair as her entire body shook with the intensity of her orgasm.  Cesare held onto her, whispering his love for her, and then began to thrust again when he sensed that she was fulfilled.  She covered his face with her kisses and rubbed his hand over her breast.  He came quickly, thrilling her with his warm flood.  They remained locked together for some time, and then finally separated. 

“I hate to feel you leave me, Cesare.”

“Don’t worry.  I’ll be back again very soon, my love.”

He kissed her neck and licked her ear lobe with its five piercings. 

“I love you, my Baby.  You make me feel so good.”

“My Cesare.  Stay with me.”

“I’m right here.  And I always will be.”

They dressed reluctantly and piled Micheletto’s things back onto his bed, then headed back downstairs.

 

Lucrezia’s lower lip was puffy and swollen.  Her hair was tangled.  Both she and Cesare were facially flushed and languid in their movements.  The smell of sex was all over them.

Whatever the older frat brothers may have been thinking, they kept their thoughts to themselves. 

But Vito, unknowing, blurted out.

“Where the hell have you been all this time?”

Cesare’s eyes narrowed menacingly. 

“I had to take a piss.”

“You’ve been gone for over an hour.”

"I said I had to take a piss.”

Micheletto put a restraining hand on Vito’s arm.

Pulling Lucrezia by the hand, Cesare started to walk away from the table, then turned his head and called, “Micheletto.”  He jerked his chin, indicating that he wanted his friend to follow him.

Off to the side, his arm around a snuggling Lucrezia, Cesare spoke to Micheletto in a low voice.

‘What do you think of this Vitelli? Do you like him?”

“Oh, I don’t know.  The other guys seem to.  I think he’s a bit of an ass.”

“Well, if the guys want him, I’ll go along with admitting him to the frat, provided you let him know the rules.”

“Don’t give it another thought.  I will educate him.”

Cesare turned to Lucrezia and kissed the top of her head, which barely reached to his shoulder.

“Nobody asks questions about my Baby.  Nobody even looks at her wrong.”

Her eyelids half lowered, she slowly smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Il_Valentino. Hope you like it.


End file.
